The Fight
by brookasaur
Summary: Finnula is pregnant, but still wants to hunt. Hugo, scared for the baby, tells her not to. Will Finnula's mood swings harm their marriage?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hey, guys. This is my first official story. I don't own Ransom, My heart, or its characters. The song is "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More 'Touch me'" by Fall Out Boy. Please review. Thanks. **

_I confess I messed up; dropping, "I'm sorry" like you're still around._

Hugo looked around, in despair.

_What have I done? _He thought.

Just hours earlier, the biggest argument he had ever had with his beloved wife, Finnula, had taken place in the woods. She wanted to hunt with him, but he wouldn't allow it. For cripes sake! She was pregnant! Did she even consider the danger in having sharp objects around her newly bulging stomach?

_And I know you dressed up; "hey kid you'll never live this down"_

Hugo regretted taking the harsh tone he was famous for with her. She ran off.

God, she was beautiful. Amidst her pregnancy, she had taken to wearing even more dresses. He knew she hated wearing them.

_'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with_

_And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances._

Hugo was positive that at this very second, she was at the pub, talking with the overly willing men who had rightly dubbed her 'Fair Finn'. Hugo knew _he_ should be the one comforting her. He also knew that those very men he ruled were talking about him poorly, to agree with Finnula, now an over-emotional pregnant woman. Eventually, she would go home and complain to her parents.

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming._

Hugo knew she needed him. He was positive. He decided to wait for her at her former home. It was pitch black when Finnula came. He knew her so well. Why couldn't they both agree on that?

She almost tripped on him. She started to yell, but she stopped herself, and took a deep breath.

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

"Why are you here?" Finnula said, in that beautiful voice Hugo had grown to crave.

He simply looked at her, his manliness fading. He stood there, gaping. He was desperately trying to find the right words.

"How about you go fall off a cliff, and then maybe you won't be so worried about the baby." She said, venomously.

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it._

"Finnula… Please. Just listen to me for a bit." Hugo said, his voice wavering.

"Fine. Dazzle me with your abundance of words, Hugo. _Then_ go jump off a cliff." Finnula answered.

"Listen. I know you used to be this talented huntress that once provided for a whole town. But now, you're with my child. I know that, once this baby is birthed, you'll go back to being the lovely huntress you are, and I find that completely great. I love you for _you_, Finnula. But you have to understand, I'm always wary of losing you."

_So say, what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her._

Hugo touches Finnula's arm, sending shivers through both of them. He leans in, but she blocks him.

"Too little; too late, Hugo." She said.

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late._

"Darling, what was I supposed to do? We were both steaming. I didn't want to cause a scene wherever you were." Hugo retorted.

"You still could've came, Hugo. I needed you." Finnula said, near tears.

"_What is up with these mood swings?!" _Hugo thought.

Hugo put his arm around Finnula's slender shoulders. He wanted to have her back in his bed, tonight. He could feel himself lose all anger he ever had towards Finnula.

He was _so _close to giving up. After all the love he has experienced, he found himself thinking back to the days when he would wake up in a new woman's tent every morning.

_Write me off, give up on me _

_Cause darling, what did you expect_

_I'm just off a lost cause _

_a long shot, don't even take this bet._

Hugo told Finnula it would be so much easier to go back to his old ways. Hugo even knew it was a terrible thing to say, after all they'd been through. He didn't expect her to tell him that she knew it _would _be easier for him.

_You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights_

_Get all the sighs and the moans just right_.

She went inside the house, locking Hugo out.

Hugo couldn't stop replaying the scene in his head. He took a walk, to try to calm himself. Every little thing reminded him of his wife, and how he really messed things up. It wasn't really a big deal. But it was to Finnula, for some reason.

He thought back to how amazing she looked, even when she was angry and crying.

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming._

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

Oh, why did he have to try to prevent her from hunting?

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late._

Hugo woke up, startled, when he saw his wife in her white billowy nightgown. He was sure this was a dream.

But then, she motioned for him to stand up. He obliged.

He looked at her with a questioning glance.

She giggled, and stood on her toes to kiss him.

They kept the kiss going for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Forgive me?" He whispered.

"Always. Do you forgive _me_?" She answered.

"Of course." He said, as he picked her up, and carried her back to the castle, and showed her just how _much _he loved her.

**A/N: ****What did you think? **


	2. Alternate Ending

**A/N- This is a little alternate ending I cooked up, because, like you guys, I don't think it's so believable. **

**BTW- I love you guys (and your reviews) so much! Thank you! **

**-Brooke (Brookasaur)**

…

-Previously-

She went inside the house, locking Hugo out.

Hugo couldn't stop replaying the scene in his head. He took a walk, to try to calm himself. Every little thing reminded him of his wife, and how he really messed things up. It wasn't really a big deal. But it was to Finnula, for some reason.

He thought back to how amazing she looked, even when she was angry and crying.

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming._

_She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

-Alternate Ending begins NOW!-

"I won't stand for this. She is _waaay_ out of line, this must stop. I AM the husband; she IS the wife, no matter how unique she was (and she definitely was), there had to be some kind of order established." Hugo was talking to himself.

_I don't blame you for being you_

_But you can't blame me for hating it_

_So say, what are you waiting for?_

_Kiss her, kiss her_

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late._

Hugo realized he was drifting off to sleep, on a porch. He chuckled at the irony that, HE, Hugo, of noble blood, would be sleeping on an unkempt porch for a **woman. **Then he arose, feeling his dignity nosedive. He didn't turn back, not once. He couldn't. He wasn't that strong.  
He slowly walked to the stables, and got onto his awaiting horse. He had the horse going at a slow pace, for it was a cool night, despite the tension that seemed only to affect him.  
Finally at his home, he went straight to the bedroom, and tried not to look at the vacant spot he always thought would be filled every night.  
Painfully, he wandered through states of consciousness, until he was thoroughly asleep.

So asleep that, in fact, he couldn't hear someone come into the castle. He also didn't notice when a slim figure slipped into his bedchambers. Nor did he feel the slight movement of a familiar lady slip into the previously empty side of the bed.  
Not until the roosters' cries in the morning did he realize Finn was back in her rightful place, next too him.

She had much to make up for, but for now, he would let sleep consume him once again, but this time, it wouldn't be painful.

*******

**A/N- Well, there it is. I'm quite happy with it, it was fun to write. (:  
Tell me what you think of this one, please.  
Thanks! –Brooke (Brookasaur)**


End file.
